iAsk iCarly
by Tori Nicole
Summary: Ask the iCarly cast questions and have them answer! seddielovesham gave me the idea so check her out :  Rated T to be safe :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dolls! So I have this OH SUPER -TASTIC IDEA THAT I TOTALLY MADE UP ALL BY MYSELF! Jk... sadly I didn't make it up because i'm not awesome enough. Anyway, theres this epic fan-fic write called seddielovesham and I love ALL of her fan-fics! She does this thing called Time To Question iCarly and it's where she takes questions from reviewers and asks them to the icarly cast. The characters in hers are Sam, Freddie, Carly, Spencer, Mrs. Benson, and Melanie. Mine would probably be:**

**Sam**

**Freddie**

**Carly**

**Spencer**

**Wendy**

**Gibby**

**So I hope you guys like this new series and check out seddielovesham because she is likee EFFIN EPIC! **

**Okay now enough of my spazzing...**

**Now go ask Sam, Freddie, Carly, Spencer, Wendy, and GIBBAH some questions :]**


	2. Getting to know the Cast and Me!

Me: Hey all you retarded narwhals out there! I'm Tori.

Sam: I'm Sam... And I don't give a crap about this show.

Me: Sam...

Sam rolls her eyes.

Freddie: I'm Freddie Ben-

Sam: No one gives a crap.

Carly: Sam... Anyway, i'm Carly!

Spencer: I'm Spencer Shay the Artist! I make sculptures and if you want to buy one then-

Me: Spencer no one cares...

Spencer: Oh poo...

Wendy: Hey, i'm Wendy and I think I should be on iCarly more!

Gibby takes off his shirt.

Gibby: And i'm GIBBAH!

Me: Gibby, put your shirt back on... we have minors and virgins watching!

Gibby starts singing and dancing.

Gibby: I'm too sexy for my shirt, so sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts!

Everyone except Gibby: GIBBY!

Gibby sits back down and crosses his arms.

Me: Anyway... after that awkward moment, lets move on!

Gibby: YOU KNOW I'M SEXY TORI! YOU WANT ME!

Me: SHUT THE HELL UP RETARD!

Gibby: I'm not retarded, i'm SEMI- retarded.

Me: Oh and where did you get that from? A t-shirt?

Gibby: Maybe...

Sam: No one wants you Gibby. Oh, and where's your girlfriend Tasha?

Gibby: She uh... broke up with me...

Me: Aww! Why?

Gibby: Because I took off my shirt and danced at her birthday party...

Sam: Hey, why wasn't I invited?

Gibby: Oh she hates you.

Sam scoffs.

Me: Guys! The viewers have questions!

Sam: Okay shorty...

Freddie: Sam do you have to be mean to everyone?

Me: Samantha, i'm 12 of course i'm short.

Spencer: SO IT APPEARS... I HAVE AIDS!

We all turn to look at Spencer.

Me: What?

Spencer: I saw it on a video... It was funny.

Me: Do you really have aids?

Spencer: No... well atleast I don't think so...

Long silence.

Me: Okay! First question!

Me: Freddie, don't you think it would be EPICAL to date Tori?

Everyone stares at me.

Freddie: What?

Me: Just kidding...

Everyone still stares at me.

Me: I dunno, your hot.

Freddie smiles.

Freddie: Well uh, thanks.

Me: You know when your 27 i'll be 22? We'll both be in our twenties! Thats legal!

Sam: Back off kid!

Me: Why so defensive, Sam?

Sam: I was not! It just makes me sick that someone thinks Fredugly here looks hot.

Me: Mhm...

Gibby: ...I like rabbits...

Me: LETS PLAY CHUBBY BUNNY!

Gibby: Okay! But I might throw up...

Me: NEVERMIND! :D

Wendy: I would date Freddie but he likes Sam so...

Freddie blushed.

Freddie: I don't like Sam! She's a blonde headed demon who's going to hell!

Sam: Oh you shut the fuck up Benson!

Freddie: No you shut the fuck up Sam!

Sam: I'm not shutting the fuck up!

Me: BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Sam and Freddie sink in to their chairs.

Carly: Strong vocabulary for a 12 year old.

Me: I'm in middle school Carly. I know plenty.

Carly gets wide eyed.

Timer goes off.

Me: Crap! Sam and Freddie!

Sam and Freddie: What?

They slap eachother.

Me: You guys were arguing the whole time that we didn't get to answer any questions!

Sam: Oh whatever.

Me: Okay dolls...

Sam: Dolls?

Me: That's what I call my viewers...

Sam: What a girl.

Me: I may look weak but i'm not.

Sam: Prove it. Punch Freddie's face.

Me: No way!

Sam rolls her eyes.

Me: Okay dolls, tune in next time and hopefully the two bitches here *cough* Sam *cough* and Freddie *cough* will behave and we can actually answer some questions. Bye. Do you guys have anything to say?

Sam: Freddie's gay.

Freddie: Sam's a stripper

Gibby: I like ducks...

Wendy: Meow!

We all stare at her.

She sinks in to her seat.

Spencer: Did you know that eskimo mothers suck the snot out of their baby's noses?

We all make gagging noises while Spencer is smiling.

Carly: I LOVE PUPPIES!

Me: Um... bye... Freddie how do you turn this thing off?


End file.
